My darling
by KyoneRiverblade
Summary: <html><head></head>Vergil is king of Forutna; Nero is his apprentice/adoptive little sister, Kyrie is still her lover, and Dante is well DANTE. things couldn't be smother right, of course not Things just gotta be complicated. Dante/Nero/Kyrie</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

This story contains Gender-bending, In this story Nero is a Female demon of the same species as Dante and Vergil, Kyrie is still her love interest she is still "Part of the Knights of the Sword cleaning crew" and she still has a 'disagreement' with Dante in their first meeting with the man. I made a physical effort to not change Nero's character much just enough to still be classy tomboy without pushing the ooc bracket too often.

Translations brought to you by Google translate (what is suppose to be said is located in these brackets) telepathy and other mental speaking can be found in as Italic as normal speech. Rating is for the usual Devil May Cry Drama and very other such naughty things please be mature about it. Reviews of what you like will yield more.

_No matter how inappropriate the Reiview may be; the staff of continue leave up anything signed under the excuse that it violates free speech to have it removed. I want everyone to know right now I know this is total BULL-SHIT. I am aware of the 1998 S.C. case where the judge ruled that having comments left up on someones online work is a Privilege not a Right and in my opinion it needs to start being treated as the **Privilege** it is._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The battle didn't end well and Dante would have been the first to admit it, but Vergil didn't count on his twin jumping after him and saving him form his own darkness. Dante had him convinced there was time for him to make up for all the evil he had done but he could only do so if he lived. From that day on he decided that it was far too dangerous for him to wield Yamoto. At their fathers 'request' he left for a city called Fortuna, rumor had it they worshiped their father and it was highly likely that he would find what he sought there.

Vergil had counted on many hings when he entered this city, he counted that they would look upon him with estranged eyes, he had counted on meeting some of the Orders most notorious swordsmen he didn't count on seeing a Female demon, as made clear by her arm, Single handed defeating a mass hoard of nasty demons. But it wasn't her domination of the weak demons he saw potential in it was that she was defending a human girl. This woman was not only his Kin but she was in a ways a living representative of the Commandments of the knights. Even if she was a little rebel.

Since his arrival Vergil had found out about the savors ill fated plain and was quick to dispose of the "holy man" claiming he was a traitor to his father whom was the one who told him of Fortuna to begin with. Even now Vergil cursed the old man for it as he now understood why he was sent. He had quickly concurred the land in his fathers name. They wasted no time declaring him King of the holy city in his fathers absence. Even tried offering the lady demon he saw and her lover the human songstress as brides.

Vergil was not amused by this act and demeaned they be freed at once. When they hesitated he triggered and growled a threatening low hiss and the women were quickly given back their freedom. To the fortune of the party that did this the act in question was not where Vergil's current irritation was coming from at the moment. Oh no his current irritation was a meeting he canceled early to spare himself form having to smell that forsaken leader of the knights struggling with a lower problem.

Instead of his usually hussy self that would whine and nag about his apprentice, Nero, getting her nose up his sisters skirts he was jittery. At first Vergil thought the man was raving drunk but the cold sweat and known sent of fear loomed around him like the plague. Than there was that blasted sent that was all the proof Vergil needed to know the man had blood running to the wrong head at the moment. Now the half devil was curious what in the hell could that man have seen to make him so estranged and, well, out of character.

The head General of the order Credo was abnormally jumpy today and every time Nero entered the room he yelped and hid himself form her presence, while it wasn't loud enough for the humans around him to notice Vergil did. It was obvious to him when that foul stench enters his half demon nostrils that the man for some odd reason was sprouting a boner. After about the fifth time it happened he dismissed everyone but Nero form the room.

"Master?" she asked bowing properly knowing punishment for being disobedient towards him when he was in a foul mood was sever.

"What the HELL did you do to that JACKASS?" Vergil gave Nero a glare that said she should make it short and sweet but explain everything needed.

"He walked in on me and Kyrie while she was... umm...penetrating me with a..." Vergil stopped the young woman with a raising of his hand he turned his face away with a slight blush. "Mōshiwake arimasenga sensei wa, kare ga kono yōna hentaidesu." (_Sorry Master; He is such a pervert_.)she said scratching the side of her nose no doubt at the memory of her Lover getting kinky.

Vergil let out a hefty sigh rubbing the bridge between his nose with his fingers."Sore wa anata no seide wa arimasen. Chōdo anata no niku no tame no kare no shokuyoku to, osoraku sugu ni o yokusei suru tame ni ikutsu ka no hōhō o mitsukete kudasai. " (_It is not your fault. Just find some way to curb his appetite for your flesh and presumably soon._)He dismissed his disciple not wanting to be Credo in the least at this moment in time. That and he didn't want to tell Nero that the mental image she gave with her explanation was a little too erotic for public. Being the one person that could allow Nero to be asinine towards Credo didn't have its perks, God knew Vergil used the 'Beaten by a girl' joke to publicly humiliate the moron when he failed an important yet very simple and easily completed task.

In some since he thought of Nero as his little sister since she was too old to be his doughtier. Thou he had this vision of her she never failed to remind him when he cough her cuddling her girlfriend that she was no where near related to him or his bloodline. Her sent was something different he didn't mind smelling the unwashed Sex clinging to her and her lover. He even found humor in their vow that if a man were to take one he had to take the other it was aether both or nether. There were plenty of boys that wanted to be with one but the other was a turnoff, to Vergil he could live with two lovers if it came down to it. but he too couldn't find enough interest in aether girl to stoop to that level just yet, he was quite certain Dante wouldn't hesitate to take them up on the offer thou. Vergil always knew that given his quarks Dante was just a horny pervert that knew how to be so smooth with it it wasn't funny. Why he seemed to have so much lady trouble was beyond him, he wondered if his brother tried too hard than wondered how his brother came into this conversation in his mind.

Vergil growled rubbing the bridge of his nose again, he couldn't believe himself this was indeed a disaster. he really didn't care what or how or why all he knew was Credos Libido was going to drive him insane if the freak kept having sexual fantasies about his Apprentice the way he has this day. Giving up on fixing the past events Vergil passed it off as a bad day and retreated to his study to catch up on his reading.

Not very far form Fortuna about a few hours drive and a ferry ride away A muffled groan meet the morning light flowed shortly by a growl. This didn't denture his attacker thou oh no the hell bent 'young lady' was bound determined to wake the hunter hours earlier than he planed on waking. If Dante had it his way he would be spending the entire morning asleep THAN call his brother later to check up on him. But it appeared as if Patti had other plains.

"DANTE." she whined. "WAKE up there is a Man that looks like you here to see you, he says you are related."

a few mumbles and a "what?" were her response.

"There is a man wearing a monocle and a purple coat in your office to see you." At Patti's words Dante sat up in the bed making it obvious he hadn't bothered to undress much form the botch mission that had him out all night on a wild goose chase, he had only removed his large read coat and weapons.

"Monocle?"he asked "White hair kinda looks around 30 or so?"She nodded and before she could utter another word Dante was out of the bed and running down the stairs. Patti fallowed close behind him and managed to catch him running up to the 'guest and giving him a bear hug. "DAD! what brings you here I thought you were roaming round the demon world raising hell!" Dante let go of his father with a grin as the elder demon brought a hand up and ruffled Dante's hair in a ill hidden tempt to straighten out the mattered mess.

The man chuckled "AH Yes that I heard about your mother recently, thought I would come check on my boys! I fond Vergil a couple years ago but you my youngest your quite the slithery little monster. It took me a while to find you, and I see you still don't like waking up in the mornings."

"So why did you come so early in the morning than?" asked Dante.

" Well its about Yamoto; your brother feels its time to pass it on and has acquired an apprentice." He paused waiting for Dante's reply.

"Ya I heard I have yet to meet the kid heard he is a real spitfire." he urged his father to continue, Patti who finally got over her shock decided to sit on the couch and listen to the conversation quietly. She had heard that Dante had a brother and thought this man was him but it appeared he was not as she thought.

" Er... I'll let you figure out the flaw with that sentence...Well it's about what I recently discovered, it was also how I found you. You see some hoards of demons have been poring form Fortuna causing trouble for the people nearby. I contacted Vergil about this and he says the knights have been having more trouble lately keeping the peace he had to give his apprentice a new weapon but the other knights aren't to keen on seeing the New revolver at the young ones side. If you don't have anything more pressing than this I would like you to venture to Fortuna and give your bother some much needed backup. And for heavens sake don't give me that you two are big boys now nonsense your brother spewed when I mentioned calling you."

Dante cringed at his fathers statement, "And what are you going to be up to while we clean up the 'lets warship the dark knight kingdom' city of Fortuna?"Dante asked hoping to change the topic.

"I am going back to the demon world to see if I can find where they are seeping through at and seal It off. I am trusting you Dante don't disappoint me or there will seriously be some hell to pay and that is when I find your sorry half demon ass, Understood."

"Yes SIR!" Dante fake saluted his father as the man shook his head and headed for the door of the shop.

"Oh and Dante, I'm bringing your minion Tish with me. I will be sure to return her when I am done." Dante didn't miss the grin on his fathers face as he left and promptly burst out laughing. Patti didn't catch the 'hint' his father left him and it was probably for the better on her part.

"Hay KID." Patty instantly puffed her cheeks but became curious as Dante pulled his wallet out of his drawer Cringing as he noticed Lady has been rummaging through it again. He pulled out a few bills and offered them to her. "Go pick up some breakfast and get packed, we are headed on a road trip be sure to pack warm Fortuna is a little chilly this time of year. I'm going to take a shower and do the same, Be sure to tell your mother whats going on." Patti nodded and headed out of the shop while Dante went about his tasks.

On her way out Patti ran into a familiar face. "Hello Lady."

"Oh hello Patti, was that Dante I saw with Tish? He looked a little odd today."

"No that was Dante's father, and I'm going to get breakfast you want to join me."

"Oh, umm sure come-on lets get some pizza for Dante, hes probably gonna be in a foul mood if we don't and I really need him for this one mission." Patti gave lady a skeptical look the woman only resorted to bribing him as a desperate offer and she would spring for his favorite foods if the debt removal tactics wouldn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forward: **Tahnkyou Anon for the review and I am well aware of the comment made by the Graphics designer for "Ratchet" I am still unable to get over the interview where the Main Creator of the Devil May Cry Series (people forget this is the guy is there) said Nero was not young enough to be Vergil's son in the Physical since... In other words he dropped a major hint that Nero is a Artificially made demon or a half brother to Dante and Vergil. Regardless during the interview he did not reveal much about Nero other than he had a major connection to Dante, this could be the relation of Uncle Nephew, Brothers, Father Son, or just spliced.

Without a retort to that review by the Main Creator I'm inclined to believe that Nero is aether proof positive Sparda still lives, or had his DNA spliced with someone of Sparda's bloodline(Vergil or Dante); enough so to register as Vergil's son. To make the Nero, Vergil son thing happy for you people out there I will see what I can scrounge up as a mini one-shot (possibly multiple chapter) for you guys. I'm sorry I somehow put the Writers interview over the obnoxious post of a disgruntled Graphics Designer that isn't even mentioned in DMC4's Main credits. I also remind everyone that is this an AU and in this AU Nero is not related to the Twins in the same since as in the game to my knowledge.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Long live the King<strong>

When he first arrived in Fortuna it was pooing rain. The streets were empty mostly only tows that desperately needed to leave their homes were out and about. No one payed him any heed, but the knights who keep a close eye on him for the Katana he had wrapped in cloth strapped across his back. Yamato his beloved blade a gift form his father and the one thing that severed this world form the demons and a blade he could no longer trust himself with. He had let the darkness of the weapon consume him in his mad drive for power, in doing so sealed the fates of many innocent humans.

This city this Kingdom that was once his fathers was now his punishment, his prison he was to bring salvation for the cult and prosperity to this kingdom. He was to take his fathers place as the feudal lord, soon these foolish knights would bow before him. But for now he chose to ignore the glares and looks form the guards and knights playing off that he was merely a traveler seeking shelter in the horrid weather. He had Yamato sheathed and wrapped not making a move to remove it form its bindings.

As he approached the street with an inn a familiar sent cough his nose, courtesy he made his way to the back ally without making it look obvious he intended to go elsewhere. He had an eye out for the knights who showed no signs of fallowing him. When he reached a cretin distance he could hear the tale tale signs of a battle being wagged. Quickly and without hesitation he ran to where the sounds were coming form. Vergil was eventually frozen in place by what he saw a female demoness no older than 19 fighting off a rather scrappy pieced together mess of a demon.

At the young woman's feet was another woman clearly frightened and trying to defend a crying child.

Without thinking or regrets he pulled Yamato form its binding and threw it at the mess of a demon startling the woman and killing the demon. The woman fighting the demon looked at him curiously. Vergil didn't regard her merely retrieved his sword sheathed it and returned it to his back in its wrappings.

Coming back to her regular since of mind Nero went after him leaving Kyrie to rerun the frighten child to his parents. Vergil didn't let the woman catch up till they were out of town and deep in the forest, there he challenged Nero head on to show him her skills. Nero didn't win that fight, and fully expected to die for her loss but was surprised when Vergil's grin slightly winded by the girls power.

Yes he had found the prefect Apprentice quite surprisingly she was powerful, and unskilled. All she needed was for her skills to be honed like the fine edge of Yamato and many a great demons would fall to their knees before her. It was a task Vergil would take great pleasure in doing himself. His mind had been made up and Vergil now sat in an underground passage wiping the sweat form his brow. He was under the castle or at least he hoped there was no telling what had been changed and the demons in these foul smelling tunnels were in copious amounts.

Vergil let out a small chuckle, "Oh the torture Dante would unleash upon me if he knew of this. I will have to remember not to tell him." Vergil stood only to watch as some grotesques remains fell into the water a little distance away from him drawing his attention for a mare second. "Hmm yes definitely not going to be mentioned." He continued onwards to his destination climbing up into the dungeon of the castle. What he found there surprised him. Never in his life had Vergil decided to Use one of her brothers tactics until now. With a deviant grin he unsheathed his gun and aimed it at the man before him.

"who do you think you are?" the man asked clear shock placed upon his face.

Vergil recognized him as the Savior the city's Holy Priest and the Man helping the scientist behind the demons. Vergil only said one thing to the man. "Jackpot."he pulled the trigger killing one of his main targets, Next was aforementioned scientist. This was going to be a fun hunt for him and the hard part of getting inside complete he did wish his brother was actually here to enjoy the slaughter with him. If his demon blood was already excited what great treasures awaited him further onwards.

As Vergil made his way to where the Announcements were held the preachers severed head in his grasp he felt defiant and was gonna make this clear to the people what was to be said already was imbedded in his mind. He walked out onto the balcony to and airy of Gasps 'where is his holyness?' and 'who is this guy'. A grin plastered its self on Vergil's face. He had planed his attack to coincide with an announcement the preacher was suppose to make form the castle. When the rustling settled down Vergil cleared his thought.

"Listen will Knights of the Sword, People of Fortuna... I have been sent by Sparda Himself!"Vergil paused to let the clouds surprise and cheering Seattle some before presenting the head of the preacher. "THIS is what happens to anyone FOOL enough to betray my father!" The grin never left Vergil's face as some of the more foolish knights charged him conquering his fathers old kingdom that had fallen was going to be fun.

Vergil ducked under a blade aimed for his neck and threw the head at the offender, he continued by tripping another that was close behind him. From there he kicked up his sword, Punched another foolish knight that came too close and unsheathed his katana Blocking the blow form a blade as its owner revved it.

"Hmm amusing." he said with glee.

"We will slay you for what you did..." the man never got to finish as Vergil who was never one for talk put his foot in the mans face.

"you talk to much!" he said crossing swords with another member batting his poor swing aside. "and you are just pathetic!" the fight on the balcony continued spilling onto the street below when Vergil rather bluntly threw the remaining knights over the railing. The half demon soon fallowing causing the people lining the streets to forum an arena like circle. This was a challenge for Vergil he couldn't outright kill the knights or harm any civilians as it would make it harder to take over Fortuna as his father instructed. So sad for him he had to leave the two he knocked unconscious on in the castle where they fell.

After kicking the knights around a little longer their leader finally arrived to see two of his knights cough in a headlock the more rebellious people around snickering as the newcomer humiliated the knights. Vergil cocked his head to the side, "Are we done Playing cops and robbers; Father will be so upset if I don't get my chores done before he arrives. Sadly for you I fear him more than a few measly poorly trained knights." it was at this moment that the current head of the order challenged Vergil head on. "Really?" Vergil leered at the man as he said that one word.

Without warning a Knight form his side charged Vergil head strong, the sudden rush caused the current leader to yell at the one rushing the front as if he had done something wrong and Vergil to drop the two men he had under his arm. The halfbreed grinned and backhanded the Knight sending his helmet flying off he was greeted with the sight of pale blue hair and a malicious grin that didn't fit the boy right at all. Vergil knew at that moment this young man that challenged him headstrong was in fact a Demon.

"Who are you?" He demanded glaring and growling at the knight.

"Son of Sparda, I am called Ryian; I am one of the few remaining Knights of the sword that still has demon blood in his veins I seek to see how strong you really are. As one who's bloodline was charged with defending Fortuna by your father many years ago I must make sure our Crown Prince is every thing he should be." Vergil grinned at the Incubus drawing his sword.

Vergil remember that fight well thou it was not but a month ago and sitting in his study grinned down at said young man who was gussied up in a black leather bondage suite his head resting on Vergil's thy.

"Thinking of how me meet my master?"the creator asked a Tail gilded in bright jewelery swaying behind him.

"Of course Ryian," Vergil addressed the demon that was now his personal Guard, "Don't worry my little Incubus You have been a very good boy and are deserving of a reward. Now please your master with that cute tongue of yours."

The incubus grinned, pulling a finger up to the zipper of Vergil's pants but was stopped. Looking up to his master he was given a wordless sign as Vergil clicked his teeth once. The incubus grinned moving his hand to Vergil's inner thy settling himself between the man's legs and griping the Zipper pull lightly in his teeth. Vergil licked his lips watching as his pet skillfully unzipped him with his teeth and went straight to work Licking nuzzling and nipping at Vergil's limp member.

The Incubus let out a delighted purr as the pat of Vergil's anatomy his attention was focused on started to react to the lavish attention. The mood was quickly ruined as one of the guards bragged into the door. Vergil let out a growl and Ryian pulled his head away to regard the man at the door.

"WHAT?" Vergil snapped somewhat irritated his blow-job was interrupted.

"M'lord Thar be a Feller in a read coat with a blond lass here; he says hes your brother."

Vergil raised an eyebrow, "And, this could not have waited five minuets because?"

The guard stood rigid Vergil's incubus now a bit irritated. "Well... er, um... the west gate was overrun this morning and we sent Nero in to investigate. We got a report of a nest haven't heard anything since."

Vergil let out a distasteful hiss, his day had just been ruined by Demons and it wasn't his brother.


End file.
